


Never Had a Friend Like Me

by oneswhonever



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marijuana, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneswhonever/pseuds/oneswhonever
Summary: A series of drabbles that outline the budding relationship between Mark Fischbach and Sean McLoughlin.





	Never Had a Friend Like Me

**1 - Felix Kjellberg is a Bad Friend**

 

"You need to put yourself out there. Go on a date. Do something."

Jack nodded his head towards Mark, in agreement with Felix's statement. "He's right. I've yet to see you with a girl."

"You guys don't know anything," murmured Mark, scooping a forkful of scrambled eggs up to his mouth. The low buzz of the restaurant's broken air conditioner was beginning to make him twitch, and his friends were no help to his current state of agitation. "I don't want a girlfriend. It's not my thing."

Felix wiggled his eyebrows, nudging Mark's side with his elbow. "So a  _boyfriend_ , then?"

"You don't think one gay guy per group is enough? Soon the whole school will think we're having threesomes or some shit like that."

Jack was the _gay guy_ of their group. He had been out and proud ever since they were freshmen, and was currently president of the schools LGBT+ club. He never took much ribbing for it, unless it was coming from Mark or Felix. Even then, he seemed to take it like a champ. Most of the time he was able to take a joke and realize they were just messing with him. 

Most of the time.

"I dunno, Mark," smirked Felix, a little too smugly. "I'm sure Jack wouldn't mind sucking you off."

"Are you sure _you're_ not gay, Felix?" inquired Jack, his tone practically dripping with sarcasm. If Mark didn't know any better, he would say that there was a hint of a blush creeping on Jack's face. "'Cause that was pretty gay of you to say, y'know."

Felix just laughed, proceeding to stuff his face with a forkful of hash browns. 

 

**2 - Smoke Show**

 

Chris Kendall was something short of a friend. If Mark had to label him, he'd say he was a mutual acquaintance. They knew Chris through PJ Ligouri - a close friend of Felix's. Most of the time, Chris was okay. 

Some of the time, Chris was fucking crazy.

Felix said that this was because Chris was bipolar. He had manic episodes like it was no one's business, and had some damn intense mood swings. He could go from elated to suicidal within a span of two minutes. Felix had said that he had personally seen him dart in front of cars - narrowly dodging them as horns blared from every which direction. Mark was glad he had never been there to witness such a scene (if so, he's not sure that Chris could even remain an acquaintance).

Also, PJ and Chris were a thing. Apparently. Mark never knew what to call them. But they had plenty of make out sessions on the couch in Felix's basement, and usually didn't fear giving a hand job to one another every now and then. Mark was certain that neither of them had a shameful bone in their bodies. 

On this particular day, everyone was smoking weed on said couch.

"Glad you stopped bringing princess along," Chris murmured, holding a joint precariously between his index and middle finger. Pot smoking was the only thing that kept him from bouncing off the walls, it seemed. He was talking to Felix, and referencing Felix's girlfriend. "She's got ya on a fucking chain, man."

"Wouldn't have said that," Jack murmured quietly, his head resting in Mark's lap. Jack was too hyper for his own good sometimes. Not that Mark wasn't, of course, but sometimes he wondered if Jack's head was screwed on properly. Mark couldn't really understand how one person could be so shiny  _all the time_. He considered himself a happy guy, of course, but not _that_ happy. 

Jack must've been blessed.

"Fuck off," Felix said bluntly, followed by a loud burp in Chris's direction. "You're just jealous that no one wants you and your crazy ass."

Instead of beating Felix to a bloody pulp, Chris just laughed. That meant the pot was working. 

 

**3 - Under the Influence**

 

Mark liked to drink. He liked it more than he should at his current age. 

Something about drinking was enough to lift the burden off of his shoulders. He wasn't forced to think, or to stress about every little detail of his life. He wasn't forced to listen to Felix nag him about getting a girlfriend. He wasn't forced to worry about Chris snapping and murdering everyone in the room. 

It was a fucked up thing to say, but alcohol made things...normal. 

Until, of course, Jack starts feeling him up through his jeans. As far as normal goes in Mark's life, this is towards the unnatural side of the spectrum. Jack had a tendency of getting very touchy when drunk. He never touched Chris, PJ, or Felix. It was always Mark.

And most of the time, it actually felt really good. Mark was drunk, yes, but he knew what made him feel good. He could feel his dick hardening as Jack's hand palmed him through the soft fabric of his sweatpants. It was casual. There were people in the room, so Jack very well couldn't shove his hand down Mark's boxers and jerk him off. It was relieving, actually.

"Jack," Mark murmured, his voice heavy and low. "What're you doing?"

Jack's breath, hot on the nape of Mark's neck, reeked of hard whiskey. "You know what I'm doing. Shush."

Jack picked up a shot glass, filled to the brim with amber liquid, and pressed it into Mark's open hand. Mark's fingers, clammy and pale, closed around the glass. He looked into Jack's sea blue eyes, to see they were heavy and cloudy. He threw down the shot, tipping his head back - his adam's apple bobbing, his throat burning, as he swallowed. The drunker he got, the less he minded Jack's touches. 

 "I really don't think we should be doing this," Mark murmured, a wave of nausea overcoming him. Jack's lips were at his neck. "What if the guys-?"

"They're not paying attention, Mark. You know they're not."

"You're drunk, Jack."

"So are you."

 

**4 - Seemingly Spirals**

 

"I'm serious, Felix. Give me your keys or I'm calling Marzia and telling her all about this."

"No!" scowled Felix, holding his keys far from PJ's desperate grasp. PJ never drank - and for this reason specifically. Someone had to be sober enough to handle everyone else. "Back off, man. I'm fine to drive."

Mark, still attached to Jack's side, rolled his eyes. "You wanna get your license taken away? Worse yet, killed in an accident? Come on, man, just-"

"NO! Marzia can't know about this, man."

"Spend the night, man," crowed Jack, his arm still secured around Mark's shoulders. He was being touchy, which was not abnormal considering the night's prior events. "Chris's parents are out for the night, it'll just be us lot. You can't drive. No one's gonna tell Marzia."

"She'll break up with me if she finds out I've been drinking again," fretted Felix, his icy eyes narrowing into a solid glare. "What the fuck, Jack? This whole mess was your fault to begin with. If you weren't such a fucking alcoholic-"

Mark leaned over, out of Jack's reach, to grasp at Felix's arm - pulling him down onto the couch with one swift jerk. "Knock it off, man. No one made you drink. Just chill out with us for the night. We'll tell her that you just crashed, alright?"

This was enough to coax Felix. He laid down, curled up into a ball across Mark's lap, his legs stretching out over the arm of the couch. Mark sighed, running a hand through his crimson hair, before leaning back - back into Jack's waiting arm. Jack raised up an eyebrow, a look of concern washing over his otherwise calm expression. Mark patted his thigh in reassurance.

"It's fine, Jack," he said lowly. "It's all good."

Jack rolled his eyes, leaning over and resting his head on Mark's shoulder. "Sometimes I wonder why we come over here so often. This happens every time."

Mark was beginning to wonder, too.

 

** 5 - A Night at Chris's **

 

At three in the morning, all Mark could hear was the sound of throwing up. All he could feel was Jack - rock hard through his jeans, pressed directly against Mark's back. He had a sneaking suspicion that his friend was doing it on purpose.

"You alright, Mark?" whispered PJ from the other side of the room. He too was in a predicament, with Chris's arms wrapped securely around his waist, snoring deeply into the brunette's ear. This was nothing new. If they weren't dating, Chris sure was possessive. "Usually you're snoring like a fucking chainsaw by now. Trouble sleeping?"

"Stick a sock in it, PJ," Mark hissed, keeping his voice low, the side of his face smashed against the side of his pillow - a scratchy sequined pillow that Chris found buried in the closet, sure to make his face sting in the morning. It was all routine by this point. He was used to scratching up his face and feeling irritable. "I don't know, alright? I'm...worried about Felix, first of all. Don't you hear that?"

"Are you surprised? He drinks alcohol like water." 

From behind him, Jack stirred - his erection rubbing up Mark's back, making him shiver. "...Mark? What're you doing up?"

With a hearty eye roll, Mark rolled over onto his side - wrapping his arms around Jack's waist and dragging him close to his chest. "Nothing, bud. Go back to bed, please."

Jack relaxed, his face pressing against Mark's bare chest. After a few minutes, his whole body started to relax, and he snored softly against Mark's hot skin. These were some of the touches that Mark didn't mind so much. It was much easier to handle Jack when he was being calm - when he was asleep. Mark worried a lot for the well being of his younger friend; he wasn't as unstable as Chris, by any means, but his behavior was definitely questionable. 

"What's up with that?" PJ asked, as soon as he heard the snoring. His face was contorted into one of confusion. "I know you and Jack are close, but he's acting like he's your boyfriend or some shit..."

"You and Chris are worse," Mark commented. It was then PJ's turn to roll his eyes. "Would you just listen? Mind your own business."

Before PJ could speak, the bathroom door swung open, smacking hard against the wall - the doorknob busting right through the drywall. Felix emerged; half naked, and only in loose fitting sweatpants. His pasty skin had developed a deep red flush, and sweat made his fringe stick to his forehead. His breath was heavy, his chest heaving. 

"Fuck's sake," he murmured, flopping down on the floor a few feet from where Chris slept soundly, his arms still secured around PJ. He didn't even stir. "I'm never drinking again."

He passed out.

 

** 6 \- Mark Fischbach Hates Hospitals (and Sean McLoughlin) **

 

Alcohol poisoning was the diagnosis.

While Felix was getting poked with needles, filled with IV fluids, Mark was sitting on the carpeted floor of the waiting room. Jack sat by his side, tinkering with his car keys - dragging them in patterns along the carpet. One of his hands rested on Mark's thigh, tracing the very same pattern into his sweatpants. He was trying to be of comfort, but if anything, the stimulation actually made Mark feel worse. PJ had elected to sit with Felix in his room, but he couldn't go anywhere without Chris. It being close to four in the morning, Mark was left alone in the waiting room with Jack - minus the secretaries and the stony looking security guard, who probably had better things to do with his time. 

"Mark, settle down," whispered Jack, his hand flattening, rubbing up and down instead. Mark hadn't noticed until then that his leg was bouncing. It was a nervous habit. "You're making me nervous. Alcohol worn off already?"

"I hardly drank at all," Mark hissed back, a harsh edge seeping into his voice. Jack's eyes narrowed in inquisition. "And would you keep your voice down? It's bad enough that Felix gets charged with underage drinking. Not us, too. I just don't like hospitals."

Jack sighed, leaning his head against the wall and shuffling away from Mark's side. "Okay. Whatever."

Mark was sweating at this point. He could feel a heated flush creep up onto his own cheeks. Briefly, he was worried that he too was intoxicated; especially when he felt the nausea brew up in his chest, his throat burning. He tried to think rationally, to recognize that his increasing panic was making him paranoid, but his head was swimming. Jack's sour attitude was certainly no help in the situation.

"Mark," sighed Jack again, tapping his foot impatiently against the ground. "I can hear your rampant thoughts from over here. Settle down."

Mark thought about his decision - once, twice, three times. He knew that anything he said or did could have their consequences. He could give Jack the wrong idea. He would never back off, then. But he did it anyways. He stood up, grabbed Jack's hand, and dragged him into the bathroom. 

And, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach with guilt, sucked him off.

He knew he'd never live it down. 

 

**7 - Mark Fischbach is NOT GAY**

 

"I don't understand," muttered Jack, tying the drawstrings tight on his sweats. He and Mark sat, together, slumped against the wall of the bathroom on cold tiles. Mark still felt sick. "One minute you complain about me touching you. The next, you give me a blow job in the hospital bathroom. What gives?"

"I'm nervous," Mark replied, scrambling to get off of the floor. He went to the sink, turning the water up as hot as he could. He felt dirty. "I don't know what to tell you, Jack. I'm just...I needed a distraction."

Jack nodded, getting off of the floor to stand at Mark's side. He leaned in, so his breath was hot against Mark's ear. "I know, Mark. I can be all the distraction you need. Round two in my car before we go see Felix?"

Mark scrubbed at his hands harder. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Jack huffed, a hand trailing down - from Mark's shoulder blades down to the small of his back. His lips teased Mark's neck, pressing small and tender kisses up, behind his ear. "Come on. You know how good we make each other feel. I'll extend behind a hand job this time, if you'd like."

"I said no, Sean. I'm not gay."

For a second, Jack was rendered silent. At first by the mention of his birth name, but then by the rejection.

And then by the fact that Mark was totally and completely using him. 


End file.
